Team Zagart
Team Zagart (ザガートチーム Zagāto Chīmu) was a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. About The team is sponsored (and owned) by Zagart Industries. Like Team Psykick, Team Zagart's main goal was to capture the Bladebreakers' four Sacred Bit-Beasts to turn his cyborg son, Zeo Zagart, human (Zagart was attempting to bring his son back to life and Zeo Zagart was created to do that in the Japanese version). Team Zagart took over Team Psykick's former role from the first half of V-Force. History Beyblade: V-Force After Team Psykick is disbanded, Zagart takes actions into his own hands with his own group of scientists. Now he employs Dr. K, who stole a sacred rock which possesses a number of powerful bit-beasts. Dr. K secretly removes some bit-beasts with the help of her assistant, in order to capture the sacred bit-beasts, but she fails. Both are fired when Dr. Zagart comes to know the truth, and they now recruit the King & Queen. In the meanwhile, Dr. Zagart reveals the truth to his son, telling him that he is not human, and only the power of the four bit-beasts will make it possible for him to become a human being. This makes Zeo turn against Tyson and his friends. After taking control of the most powerful bit beast of the rock, Cerberus, he joins Gordo, another skilled player of the Team Psykick, and both enter the world championship. There, they surprisingly defeat Ozuma and Dunga. Then, they face Ray and Kai. Ray and Gordo’s match ends in a tie. The game between Zeo and Kai is a true spectacle, and the Beyblades even go out of the stadium to ride the arena. However, Kai is defeated in the end and is unable to stop Cerberus from capturing Dranzer. In the final match, Tyson defeats Gordo, and Zeo captures Draciel after a hard fight. At the beginning of the fight, Tyson’s attacks hit Zeo, whose arm is injured, revealing metal-pieces, cables, and circuits under his skin. It is finally revealed that Zeo is a robot. The battle keeps on going, and Zeo combines the power of Cerberus, Draciel, and Dranzer to defeat Tyson, however, he fails and is defeated, putting an end to Zagart's plans. Dranzer and Draciel are then returned to Kai and Max. Members Achievements To get the bladebreakers bit-beasts: Loss Gallery Beyblade-0011.jpg Net und Dr. K.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 547720.jpg Gordo & Zeo.png Zeo vs Gordo.png Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King 188125.jpg Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o7 1280.png Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force 1 (2) 561033.jpg ZeoandGordo02.png Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 984033.jpg S02E48-181407 1.jpg ZeoandGordo03.png Trivia * Every blader utilizes a Beyblade with a bit-beast that was in a rock stolen from the BBA. Each bit-beast is an animal of different variations, both real or fictional. * Every Blader except for Zeo ended up having the bit-chips for their bit-beasts destroyed by the Bladebreakers in battle. Reference Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Teams Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Former Villains